


Shopping With Sherlock

by overwatch-and-others-imagines (Icegreystray)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Having someone tall to grab things is awfully useful, Not being able to reach shelves in the supermarket is a pain, Other, Short!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/overwatch-and-others-imagines
Summary: It's very frustrating not being able to reach things that you need, thankfully you have a very tall Sherlock to grab things for you. Sherlock is awfully smug about it however, is it really worth it?For all the teasing, yes, you think it might be.





	Shopping With Sherlock

“God damn it!” You cursed going onto your tippy toes, wiggling your hands as if trying to levitate the box of fruit loops into them. You had dragged Sherlock shopping since he was getting on both yours and John’s nerves, it had been a few weeks since their last case and Sherlock needed to get out of the house. You needed to go shopping. Two birds with one stone.

“You aren’t going to get any taller by stretching like that…” You heard from behind you and you sent the smirking Holmes a glare

“Are you going to get the box for me or do I have to use the shelves as a ladder?” You asked, hands going to your hips as you narrowed your eyes. Fully planning to follow through with the threat. You were stunned as he lifted you up until you were able to grab the box of cereal and you begrudgingly got the cereal muttering under your breath irritated with a slight blush, gently he set you down onto the floor. You expected him to just move on but instead, he glanced at the box before looking at you.

“Are we sure you aren’t just a child in disguise?” He asked and you frowned putting it in the trolley and scoffed at his playful remark. 

“Not funny Sherlock, come on…” You replied moving down the isle, glancing at the next item on the list. The noise of the trolley behind you letting you know Sherlock was following. He made a few idle comments as you both walked from isle to isle, most making you laugh. His sarcastic humour making up for not apologizing for the short joke in his own way. 

“I don’t know how you can stand the stuff.” Sherlock commented, seeing you got your favourite brand of tea and you shook your head at his comment. You had this discussion every time you brewed some, you were practically just going through the motions now.

“Sherlock you don’t drink this nor did anyone say you have to drink it.” You stated putting it in the trolley, raising an eyebrow as he let out a very uncharacteristic childish huff. 

“Yes but it does mean I can’t go near you without smelling it on your breath…” Sherlock replied as you rose an eyebrow.

“And why would you come near me?” You asked suggestively, giving him a flirty and playful smile. Sherlock looked down at you and shook his head with a smile, and holding your chin with two fingers he leaned down at your eye level. 

“For things like this…” He responded in deep voice which made your heart leap a bit basically trying to mentally will him to kiss you, but he gave a teasing look as he kissed your forehead still treating you a bit like a child. 

“You are so going to pay for this when we get home.” You stated grumpily in response making a corner of Sherlock’s mouth tug up a bit, and he walked with the trolley following you to the checkout. 

“Oh I’m counting on it…” He replied cheekily as if he had set this up all along which wouldn’t be surprising seeing as it was Sherlock.

Slapping his arm playfully you gave him a look while crossing your arms at him. “You set me up didn’t you?” You asked as he had a cheeky look in his eyes.

“Maybe I did…or maybe I didn’t.”


End file.
